Joey Crusel
Joey Crusel is a character and one of Freddy Krueger's defeaters in The Dream Warriors and The Dream Master. In the third film, Joey appeared as a shy boy with sad eyes who refused to talk to anyone, but he becomes much more lively and understanding in the fourth film. History Joey was a mute teenager who was committed to Westin Hills and is one of the last Elm Street children along with Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Will Stanton, Taryn White, Jennifer Caulfield and Phillip Anderson. In the beginning of the movie, all of the children are being stalked in their dreams by Freddy who wants revenge on them since he was burned alive by their parents many years before. Previously a debater in school, Joey no longer spoke. It was implied that Freddy is responsible for traumatizing him into this state. Freddy first attacks Phillip (who likes puppets) and Freddy uses his veins as a marionette puppet and throws Phillip off a balcony. Minutes before Joey noticed Phillip by the balcony and alerts everyone but they watch in horror as Phillip dies. The day after, many people considered it a sleepwalking accident. Later, Nancy Thompson who vanquished Freddy six years ago and Dr. Neil Gordon work together as their psychiatrists and recognizes everyone's identifications of Freddy. Right after Freddy kills Jennifer by slamming her into a television. Then, Nancy considers by using Hypnocil to keep them from having nightmares and says to everyone else can use their imagination and have a special dream power. However at the same time Joey has a dream about a nurse that he thought was attractive and reveals to be Freddy and captures Joey by hanging him over a pit of fire while in the real world that he falls into a coma. Once Kristen and the others find out what just happened, they all gather together in the Dream World to save him while Dr. Neil and Nancy's father dump holy water on Freddy's bones and bury them. On their way, Freddy separates them and kills Tayrn, and then kills Will after a short battle. Kincaid however fights his way through Freddy's traps with his Dream Power of super strength and meets up with Nancy and Kristen who then wonder through the boiler room to see Joey captured and Freddy is ready to fight. While Kincaid and Kristen hold off Freddy, Nancy saves Joey from certain death. Freddy then disappears and takes over his bones and kills Sgt. Thompson and beats up Neil. Meanwhile, the dream warriors walk down a hall of mirrors which Freddy pulls Kristen, Nancy and Kincaid in the mirrors and when all hope is lost, Joey stands and uses his dream power to yell extremely loud and destroys all of the mirrors. Joey finally speaks and rejoice over their victory only for Freddy to disguise himself as Nancy's father, stabs her and locks Joey and Kincaid out, leaving poor and defenseless Kristen against Freddy only to see Nancy stab Freddy and Freddy glowing gold because Neil buried the bones. Later, Kristen, Kincaid and Joey are mourning over Nancy's grave. But their ordeal is nowhere near over yet... The Dream Master While Kristen is having a bad dream, she brings Joey Crusel, Roland Kincaid and Kincaid's dog into the dream world which upsets Kincaid and Joey, because there is no apparent threat. It was clear that Kincaid and Joey want to forget about Freddy and go on living like any other teenager. While at school, Kincaid and Joey are discussing with Kristen about the previous night. Death While he was asleep one night, Joey has a dream which a naked model from a poster is swimming inside his waterbed. The model disappears and Freddy slashes his way through the waterbed. Then, he grabs Joey and shoves him under the water where he proceeds to stab him with his blades (After referring to this as a wet dream) then drown him to death. The next morning, Joey's mother finds Joey has drowned inside his waterbed, even though the bed's waterbed matress is still intact. At the end of Kristen's death, his tombstone is located near Kincaid's, Nancy's and Kristen's. Dream Power Joey's dream power is the power of supersonic voice, this is only ever exhibited once in the Dream Warriors where Joey screams for his friends after they were sucked into mirrors by Freddy. Joey had crouched down and huddled into a safe corner before screaming. However, Joey has not displayed this power in The Dream Master. Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Category:Survivor Category:Males died in the movies Category:Patients Category:Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:In love Heroes